


The Universal Ballroom (Undertale AU)

by XxAtticastion001xX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I am gay and I will project onto their characters, It wouldn't let me add Nikki Niihachu and Charlie Slimecicle, Multi, OCs involved, Probable slow updates lel, hello lgbt community, there will be a chapter warning when it gets violent, this is treason, will be filled with lore eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAtticastion001xX/pseuds/XxAtticastion001xX
Summary: Ranboo set up a day where a bunch of his MCYT friends were going to watch him play through the undertale Genocide route together since they'd all seen somewhat of the pacifist route separately.When suddenly, mid stream, they all disappeared from their chairs.Wilbur, Quackity,  Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Phil all started yelling while Schlatt, Nikki, and Charlie seemed to fail at saying a single syllable of a sentence.Chat could still hear them via stream,, but not see anything yet.Phil felt a hand grip his shoulder and yelped, falling over in the pitch-black space they resided within."Hello. Follow me,  please." a soft, effeminate voice spoke.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here :]
> 
> I'm a wattpad andy tbh 
> 
> This is a chapter introducing the OCs included so its kinda important. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the actual story intro.

_**Oc Info** _

**Name** : Magi (Mag-Eye) Henbane Tsudadera

 **Sx** : Fluid

 **Age** : 22

 **Height** : 5'6(F), 10'2(M)

 **Weight** : 220(F), 375-85(M)

 **H/C** : light pink

 **E/C** : Pink eyelights, no eyeballs

 **S/C** : light light light skin

 **Nationality** : Not human lol

 **Species** : Dragon/Skeleton God half-breed

Magi is the offspring of a Dragon Prince and W.D. Gaster.

They have separate names for each form because it makes things convenient for them, for example they can refer to a time when something occurred as "When I was Magnus,"

In their middle and beast form they are referred to as Magi.

In their resting form, the female one, _identified with (F),_ she is referred to as Magnolia.

In their male form, the one only used for power purposes, he is referred to as Magnus. _Identified with (M)._

This is not a commentary on gender fluidity cause I dunno- I'm not sure gender fluid people have different names for different days lol _/hj_ I mean if I'm wrong correct me though. 

I'm just a mere enby. I know not of the language of the gods. _/j_

Magi's Dragon species is naturally gender fluid because they don't have to use the bathroom cause they eat Monster Food and convert it into magic instead so they only use genitalia for procreation and, uh, fun?

Their other Father's name is Alejandro Tsudadera. He ran the Kingdom of Tsudadera before being targeted for assassination and taking Magi and Gaster and going into hiding.

That was forever ago. 

Gaster and Magnolia travel throughout videogame history. They've seen Atari games, Nintendo 64, the fuckin Wii, you name it. When Magnolia was fronting as a human she watched YouTubers and streamers galore, and when she realised she wasn't human? She started physically injecting them into her reality for only herself to see.

An abusive relationship with who you thought to be your birth father will do something like that to you. _If you'd like this to be elaborated on please comment and I'd be happy to add in some Magnolia-centric lore as well._

Now, Magnolia had an idea she wished to execute for the whole of the MCYT fan base to witness and speculate about. She loved the fanbase and wished them the best and wanted something to fuel the fanart.

So for the first time ever in the undergrounds history, Asgore allowed a multiportal to be created and connected through an electrical signal. This is a power unique to Magnolia, one she acquired after visiting the My Hero universe. She loved teaching there.

Magnolia, set on bringing her streamers into her universe to explore being superhuman entities, made preparations with her friends and spouses to make the day for these people amazing and informational as well as compatible with twitch.

And boy was she excited to see Tommy and Phil try out natural autotune.


	2. The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Magi: It's time for stream to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction chapter. It's separated into different short POVs. Next chapter and forward will be as long as I can make them.
> 
> Reminder: I'm writing on mobile :]

**Ranboo set up a day where a bunch of his MCYT friends were going to watch him play through the undertale Genocide route together since they'd all seen somewhat of the pacifist route separately.**

**When suddenly, mid stream, they all disappeared from their chairs.**

**Wilbur, Quackity, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Phil all started yelling while Schlatt, Nikki, and Charlie seemed to fail at saying a single syllable of a sentence.**

**Chat could still hear them via stream,, but not see anything yet.**

**Phil felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and yelped, falling over in the pitch-black space they resided within.**

**"Hello. Follow me, please." a soft, effeminate voice spoke.**

Phil was put back on his feet within seconds and the hand grasped the sleeve of his sweater gently, pulling him to the left of his group into the pitch black darkness akin to his nether void in Minecraft.   
He went to call out to the group via a panicked squawk of _WOT_ but found that his voice wouldn't reach them.

"Did you mute me in discord?" he asked.

The voice laughed softly before a glowing purple door suddenly appeared in front of them both.  
Phil could see the person's short outline in the light from the door, as well as the fact that their hair was the same shade of pink that everyone drew techno's as.

And before he knew it, he was being pushed through the door.

_Wot-_

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nikki felt a hand similar in size to her own grab hers. Hair fell over her shoulder and a breath hit her ear, making her tense.

"if you were to have one of the boys here help lead you through a scary situation, would it be Wilbur?" asked the same voice that led Phil away.

"Yeah, probably. He'd be the nicest with the comforting aspect."

"He's a good guy. And I need to tell you real quick, don't be scared of the people. They love humanoids with your personality. And best of all, you look kinda like me when I was human! So try to stay calm and respectful and you'll have lots of fun!" The voice explained. 

"W-we look alike? When you were human? Wh-what?"

"Nikki?"

"WILBUR!!!"

They both screamed suddenly in unison as they were sent down a fast-moving river in a boat that appeared out of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~

"Tommy, would you fare better with an aggressive lesbian warrior with a spear collection or a heavily autistic-coded man who can't take a joke?"

"T-the lesbian sounds scary. And an autistic man is still a man you know-"

"Yes I know, Tom."

Tommy was guided forward next into the doorway of the portal. Before he stepped into it he put a hand just inside to see what it felt like and his eyes shot WIDE open as memories that weren't his own flooded his head. A very distant screeching noise could be heard slowly getting louder. 

Hands moved him from just standing in front of the portal to standing in it and it was a moment too late before he realised he was teleporting. 

For a moment he wondered if he was asleep or dying. All of this seemed too surreal.

He suddenly found himself standing beside Tubbo in a bed of unusually large golden flowers within an enormous vine-lined cave. Far above, the moon shined sparkly silver light down on them.

"What happened just now? How are we together!?" Tubbo shouted.

Tommy's eyes were focused on the ram horns and floppy ears on the sides of Tubbo's head more than anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alex, Charlie, and Jschlatt... Walk towards the door to your left. Ranboo, to your right."

The group all turned backwards and looked at Ranboo who was examining his now black and white skin with slight worry as to whether or not looking like that would get him cancelled.

When Schlatt looked back toward the portal doorway he saw a fiery hand making an ominous _come here_ motion so he threw up deuces and walked through without a word.

The other two looked back towards it only once it made a loud noise after Schlatt.

"Shit, shit, shit Quackity we gotta go!! I'll see you later _hopefully_ Ranboo!" Charlie exclaimed, grabbing Alex by the arm and beginning to run towards the door.

"See ya later guys."

He took a few more steps forward toward the door before a hand gripped his wrist gently, turning him back around. He came face-to-face with a short woman in a cloak. She had pink hair like anime techno. As well as a dark red cloak.

"Hi there." he spoke.

"Hello. My name is Magi. I will be leading you where you need to go, which currently is to your day host."

Ranboo nodded and pulled out his book to jot down this information, only to find it was already there.

He looked up from the book to find his quill in her hand, glowing pink.  
It stopped when she noticed him staring.

"Where does the door lead?" he asked.

Magi smiled softly.

"You'll have to find out from your friends later."

Ranboo followed her away from the portals near-silently until he saw a dim glowing line just suspended in the dark space about a football field's length in front of him. Not even their footsteps filled the silence as he wondered what he should say.

"Is it bothersome to ask questions?" he finally spat out.

"Not at all. I was wondering when you'd start."

Ranboo inhaled and exhaled deeply into his chest as the floodgates of possible questions opened like the Red fuckin Sea.

_Why do I look like my effin Minecraft skin, where am I, how were those things portals-is that physically possible, am I in VR or a videogame, how were schlatt and everyone else just here-they live so far from me, what are this person's pro-_

"What are your pronouns?"

Magi blinked and, with a small glance back, seemed to walk right through a flat black wall below the floating line Ranboo had seen a while back.

"My pronouns when looking the way I currently do are She or They. In this form I am similarly called Magnolia and Magi. Thank you for asking. I'm already aware of your pronouns if I'm correct, right? You're cis?" She asked nonchalantly from the other side of the wall. It sounded as if no wall was between them... so... 

"Yes, I'm cis." he confirmed, walking forward and straight through the black invisi-wall. The inside was filled with possible thousands of other portal doors in different colours all lined up 4 high.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering why you look like your Minecraft skin and to be honest I'm pretty sure you didn't want your face being leaked, right? This was to prevent that. And I gave you the face of someone I know instead of using your actual face shape. It's not hard to see through a split-coloured skin dye, heh." Magi explained, unclipping her cloak underneath her chin.

"Oh, well, thank you. You're correct on still wanting to hide my face. So, um, what is this seemingly endless black area? And what was that wall that we walked through?" he asked.

"This is the void. I'm a world coder and artist. This is my world and my canvas. Does that make any sense to you?"

"World coder like in a videogame?"

"In the same sense, yes. I learned how to find what inspired the ways that computers and videogames as a result work. I learned to find the universe's code which inspired the Internet's that everyone knows so well."

"That sounds somehow really profound."

"I found the universe's code Ranboo. Of course it's profound. I found out how to make life from scratch. And so I started creating alongside my father. He already found the code, he was waiting for me to learn so we could work on projects together.

Together we've created a way for you and your friends to still unwind while you're streaming. And a way to create a completely new experience."

Ranboo had to sit back and wonder if he was sleeping or not. He pinched his ear, then his arm.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You guys will be able to feel how it is to be superhuman. To be your personas. You'll feel how it is to really be on a plane of reality where the universe is made of Numbers and Magic."

"How will this effect our streams? They're just... Idling."

"One of my dads is actually taking care of that. He's going to act as a narrator until you get to your day host and you're able to speak with your stream again."

"You have two dads? Are they gay or is one a step?"

"They're practically as homosexual as it gets. Absolutely _buckwild_ in love. So my dad who's a Dragon is the one on his way to narrate your stream. My other one who's a Skeleton and Coder should be meeting up with Philza right about now."

"How many people were brought here?" Ranboo asked lastly.

Magi counted out on her fingers for a moment before smiling and listing out everyone.

Including those who've not arrived yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have a good time entertaining those who are interested! :]


End file.
